


Book Worm

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: How about something with Dark!Steve in a bookstore. I can just imagine him stuffing the reader’s mouth with her panties in a quiet corner while other people are trying to enjoy and good book and a latte. From a avid reader with a kinky mind!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Book Worm

Austen, Bronte, other Bronte. Your hand skimmed the classic section of the book store, your favorites jumping out at you, but you already had all of those. Still you were drawn to this section of the store, secretly hoping to discover a new gem that was hidden by history. 

What you would do to be a character in those stories. A proper Victorian lady with sass, a tortured lover filled with woe, or even a simple farm girl swept up in a handsome stranger. 

You let out a small laugh when your fingers touched a copy of Dracula. Maybe not every character from that time period was desirable. Lucy ended up dead. You knew Mina went on to be fine, but did she? Wasn’t the fanged creature just a metaphor for repressing women? After having the power of Dracula after you could a normal man ever satisfy you? 

“You like gothics?”

The voice made your heart race and you gasped, stumbling back into the book shelf. A large hand reached out to steady you. 

“Apologies. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Baby blue eyes bore into yours.

Suddenly you realized a strange, beautiful man was holding you upright. You were starring and looked away. 

“I’m used to being the only one in this section.” You pulled your arms down and ran them over your dress. 

“You come here what..every Thursday?” His lips curved up in a smile.

“Lucky guess.” You gave a laugh and turned back to the books. “I try to read one book a week.”

“Not a guess Y/N.” Hearing your name sent a shiver down your spine. 

You looked behind you and remembered you were in the back corner. The only way to the front was past the man. Why did he know your name? 

“Haha.” You tried to give a chuckle. “I should start looking at another section.” 

You went to walk around him, but a hand was on your wrist and you were immediatley pulled back against the book shelf.

“I come here several nights a week.” He was staring at you, but you kept your chin down. “I watch you, how you take your time studying things that will never change. What do you think will pop up? Something new? Something exciting when you’re surrounded by classics?” 

All of a sudden something clicked in your head. You weren’t sure if it was what he was saying or the tone of his voice, but you raised your neck and looked at him. Steve Rogers. You gasped. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it?” He pushed you further against the shelf and settled his thigh between your legs. “A classic? But one you’ve never experienced?”

“I…”. You didn’t know how to respond before he was sniffing your hair. 

You became flustered. What the hell was he saying? Why was it making you melt? Shouldn’t you be gushing over him, he was an Avenger after all. Gushing. The word made you realize how damp you were growing between your legs. 

“Need to leave.” You started to move, but he had you caged against the shelf. 

“That’s not what you want.” His hand snaked down your hip. 

You gasped as he started to bunch up your dress, but you stayed still. Unsure if you were frozen with fear or need. 

“What are you doing?” You alternated between looking at his perfect chest, covered by a tight t-shirt and his beautiful face.

“Giving you something classic, but new.” He pressed his forehead to yours and before you knew it his hand was under your dress.

You whimpered as he made quick work, sliding his hand under the band of your panties and cupping your pussy. His fingers brushed your clit sending another spark, but then he spread your folds and your became all to aware of your arousal.

“Just what I thought.” Steve licked his lips. “I’m what you’ve been looking for back here. A modern classic.” 

Your hands went to his shoulders to grip down, certain you were going to collapse. Steve let out a grunt of approval and then moved a finger back down your slit, sliding inside of you with ease. 

“Wait…mmmm.” You weren’t even sure you said the word before the moan left your mouth. 

“I can’t wait to take you some place where I can here all those noises.” He kissed your forehead. “But now isn’t the time.” 

His arm that was keeping you trapped left the shelf and went to your panties. He pulled them forward with such strength you yelped as the rip sounded. He shredded them like paper. 

“We’ve got to keep you quiet for now.” He held your ruin panties in front of your face. “Open.” 

For everything that was wrong with this, it felt so right and your jaw dropped. 

“What a good girl you are.” He gave you a devilish grin as he stuffed the wadded up cotton in your mouth. 

You moaned around the fabric as he started pumping you with his finger. His other hand went to his pants and you heard the sound of his zipper coming down. 

All of a sudden you remembered where you were. A very public place. Were the other customers coming to watch? Would someone need a copy of A Farewell to Arms? Your panic gave him all the control he needed and suddenly you were hoisted up in the air. 

He was much stronger in person than you imagined as you wrapped your legs around him for support. His finger might have went in with ease, but you never got a look at his cock.

When he pushed inside you, you bit down on your underwear, getting a taste of yourself. You winced and whined.

“Shhhh baby.” Steve yanked your hips and rammed himself inside of you so quickly without the panties in your mouth you would have shrieked. “This is just a taste of what I have in store for you.” 

He was panting, and gave you no warning as he started to bounce you on his cock, your legs around his waist and back against the books. You could hear them falling to the ground as you dug your nails into his shoulders.

If he wanted you quiet you would stay quiet. It was difficult, but it silenced the voices in your head that were trying to scream ‘Captain America is fucking you in a public place’. Since you concentrated on the silence your brain kicked off and your body took over.

His cock was amazing, stuffing you in a way you never imagined. Bringing you closer and closer to an edge you wanted to fling yourself off of. You started to tighten and whither around him. Your body going limp as all your energy focused on your impending orgasm.

“Remember.” Steve put his hand over your mouth, shoving the panties further as he went faster. 

You started to shake as your toes curled. There was no turning back when your climax hit. He pushed his cock and hand down hard as you exploded. Passion and pleasure clouding your vision.

“Shhhhh.” He whispered in your ear.

Then there was a bang as his head fell forward. You squirmed on his cock as he blew his load inside of you, the thought of bringing a superhero this level of pleasure elongating your own release. 

Both of you were breathing heavy when he finally pulled you out and you slumped against the stack. Your eyes dropped to the floor at the mess of books. 

“Come on.” He grabbed your hand and pulled your panties out of your mouth. “I think you’re leaving with the right piece tonight, you can spend all week learning how to read me.”

Your brain was mush, but you felt his cum drip down your legs as you followed. One thought repeated itself: best pick of your life.


End file.
